


Hogwarts - A Beginning: The Drawing of the Four

by LAMac



Series: Hogwarts - A Beginning [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMac/pseuds/LAMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This novel goes back to the very beginning, where it all started.  How the founders met, their back stories and how Hogwarts came about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts - A Beginning: The Drawing of the Four

Hogwarts – A Beginning:

The Drawing of the Four

Chapter One

The year is 973A.D and times are bad. Not for the people in the realm of Albion but for the people in the realm of magic. 

Edgar ‘The Peaceable’, to show his power has elected to mark his rule with a coronation ceremony in the imperial city of Bath. 

The kings or the North are swearing their allegiance to Edgar and the priests of all the great churches have gathered to strengthen 

the bond between God and the Monarchy. To show the church that he supports them unconditionally, Edgar “The Peaceable’ has 

had his soldiers round up 50 men and women from the surrounding areas that have shown, or have heard to have shown signs of 

sorcery. Edgar has declared that the evil of magic will no longer be tolerated and to celebrate his new Albion these wrong-doers 

are to be burnt at the stake and a share of their ashes will be given to each Church of status, where they have to be kept on show to 

remind others what will happen to those who choose the path of magic. 

*****

Godric has watched from the side lines at these atrocities taking place, knowing one man, even this man, who is a wizard, could not 

stop this circus of horrors. The future looks bad if things remain as they are and Godric knows his strength does not lie in 

prophesying but he knows someone who does. Godric turns to his manservant, “Alden, we’re leaving. I cannot bear this any 

longer.”

“Yes master Godric,” Alden replies. 

The two men leave the crowded main thoroughfare pushing their way towards a side street where the throngs were thinning and kept walking until they were at last in a quiet and empty alleyway. 

“Where are we going master Godric?” 

“Home to prepare for a journey.” 

“But what about the feast tonight for Edgar, you’re expected to attend?” Alden askes worryingly. 

“I know, but I’ll just tell mother and father that they need to make my excuses. They will agree with me that something needs to be done to stop the slaying of our kind.” 

The two men stop and Godric places a hand on Alden’s shoulder. “We need to help our brothers and sisters before more are killed. 

That could be you or me being burnt at the stake next. We need to take action Alden.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“Not a step by step one but something is certainly forming.” Godric smiles. 

Alden flinches as he hears a shuffle from the other end of the alley, the two men look round to see a cat jump from a window ledge 

onto the dirt lane. They are both reminded quickly of how dangerous it can be to be caught in public talking of these kinds of 

affairs, after all they have just witnessed what can happen. 

 

Back home Godric cannot settle, he paces up and down the front garden awaiting the arrival of his parents who are still at the 

ceremony. He knows they will be home between times as they had agreed they would meet back here before setting off for the 

celebratory feast together. Being a family of some standing in the West country the Gryffindor’s decided it would be best to rent a 

holding in Bath while the coronation took place. They had been here now for five months as his father had been involved in a lot of 

the planning of the event. 

Although Godric enjoyed Bath he preferred the privacy of their real home, a place remote enough that they could use their magic 

without the fear of being caught. Godric had missed that freedom the most, in Bath he was forever looking over his shoulder even 

if he hadn’t been using his wand or even had it on him he still felt guilty. He shook his head in anger this was no way to live. 

Godric heard his parents arriving back on foot; the thoroughfares were too busy to allow for horses or carriages today. 

“Godric you’re home.” His father called cheerfully as he came through the gate. 

“Did you leave early dear?” His mother asked.

Godric didn’t reply, instead he took both his mother and father by their elbows and hurried them indoors.

“What is it my lad?” His father asked, “What’s happened?” 

Godric hurried them through to the small library near the back of the house and shut the door. 

“Father, mother, did you witness the horrific burnings today?” He asked turning to them in a blaze of anger.

His mother slumped into a chair, her pretend air of joviality could be abandoned here and she leaned forward putting her head in 

her hands and rocked back and forth. “Did you see Bella? She was one of the poor unfortunates. I watched her being led to the 

stake and then could watch no more.” Deep sobs came from behind her hands. “She was a lovely girl, had worked in her family 

bakery all her life and not a bit a magic did she have. It’s just awful. Did you see her poor mothers face when she was taken away? 

How can anybody celebrate today?” 

Mr Gryffindor rushed to his wife’s side. “Hush dear, we don’t want the staff to hear.” He warned. 

“It’s all right father, Alden knows to keep the staff away. He also charmed the door so no sound escapes.” Godric reassured his 

parents. “I am as appalled as you mother and I want to do something to protect not just our brothers and sisters but also the 

muggles that are being wrongly put to death.” 

His mother and father both looked at their son. “I have an idea, its not perfected yet but I need to leave tonight. Alden and I will fly 

to Wales as there is someone there I want to discuss my plans with. We’ll leave under the cover of darkness so no one will see us 

but I need for you to make my excuses at the feast tonight, something that wont raise suspicion.” 

Mr Gryffindor looked at his son with a mix of pride and fear. Godric at only 19 years had the maturity of most men twice his age 

but at the same time his boldness could lead him to make rash decisions. He was always quick to duel but also he could be just as 

quick to make peace, but no matter who he was up against, Godric always tried to uphold truth and justice, especially for those who 

could not or dare not stand up for themselves. 

Mrs Gryffindor gasped and stood up quickly putting both her son and husband on their guard. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare 

you there but I’ve just had a thought. Edgar is such a womaniser maybe if we start the rumour that Godric met a girl at the 

coronation today and we haven’t seen him since. The next time you see him he’ll just thump you on the back and ask to hear the 

details.” 

“That’s brilliant mother.” Godric said. “Are all the servants still going with you and father? Will they be attending on you at the 

feast tonight?”

“Everyone except Mary, she’ll stay here to make sure the fires are lit for our return.” Mr Gryffindor told his son.

“That should be fine, a simple sleeping draught should take care of her before Alden and I take our leave.” Godric said. “We’ll go up 

to my rooms just now to pack some things and we’ll stay there till the house is empty, I’ll make sure to confound the door so no 

one comes in and then when it is total dark, we’ll leave.”

*****

Alden and Godric packed a small trunk between them and then tried to pass the long hours between now and till darkness fell. It 

had been left that Mrs Gryffindor would put the sleeping draught in the milk as Mary always had a warm glass to drink with her 

evening meal, she would also remember to pour away the remaining jug before someone else drank from it in the morning. 

Godric had borrowed one of his father’s maps and he and Alden were pouring over them trying to figure out the most direct route 

they should fly that evening. Godric suddenly gave out a chuckle. 

“What’s so amusing?” Alden asked.

“I’m just sorry we’ll miss poor Mary’s face when she wakes up in the morning to find she’s not lit one fire or prepared any food or 

drink for my parents return. You know how proud she is in doing her work well. She’ll be mortified when she wakes up head down 

on the kitchen table.” Godric chuckled. 

“Your parents will soon put her at ease, they have such a good relationship with the servants. That’s probably why they work so 

hard for them, they know kindness when they see it.” 

Darkness eventually fell and it was time to go. Alden carried the trunk and Godric carried both their broomsticks downstairs. They 

placed the items in the main hallway and walked quietly down to the back of the house to where the kitchen was to make sure that 

Mary had fallen asleep. 

Godric started chuckling as soon as he opened the door. There was poor Mary face down in her dinner plate, she had obviously 

turned her head at some point and a large slice of cheese was stuck to her cheek. Godric reached over and gently removed the item 

from her face; he then carefully lifted her head and removed the plate from under it. Alden handed him a drying towel and Godric 

placed it under her head. 

“Bit more comfortable for you Mary.” Godric whispered. 

They brought their things through the kitchen and left the building through the outer scullery. Walking to the end of the garden 

they both threw their cloaks on, tied the trunk securely to Alden’s broom, gave one last good look around, mounted their brooms 

and kicked off. The darkness soon swallowed them up as they flew off into the night, leaving behind the revelry of the feast that 

could be heard for miles around and heading off to cross the deep dark waters of the Channel towards the green hills of Caer-

Fyrddin.

“Are you sure you know where to go when we reach Wales?” Alden yelled, trying hard to be heard above the roar of wind in his ears.

“There are no worries there Alden, you couldn’t miss Helga’s home even if you tried.”


End file.
